


Words Flowing Across Your Chest

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Content, Time Travel, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “I suppose your going to just pretend to sleep there all day? Lazy.” Tobirama Senju says.Says the words that are written across Naruto’s chest right above his heart.





	Words Flowing Across Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I have apparently a lot of rarepairs that I wanna read but there isn't much that I can find, especially of Tobirama/Naruto or Hashirama/Naruto. So, started writing a bunch of fic but I wanted something that I would FINISH and...this happened.
> 
> Mixed feelings about it, like I always do, tell me what you think, and hope you enjoy <3

Naruto wakes on a soft bed and it’s only the sense of tightly leashed annoyance directed at him that stops him from luxuriating in the feel and give of the bed. He peeks through his eyes and is surprised not only by who the person is but that they’re staring right at him.

“I suppose your going to just pretend to sleep there all day? Lazy.” Tobirama Senju says.

Says the words that are written across Naruto’s chest right above his heart.

The words that are meant to indicate the first sentence a soulmate says to another.

Naruto stares at Tobirama, _Senju Tobirama_ , his _soulmate_. “I-uh, I mean. How?” He finally asks sitting up and belatedly tugging on the sheets to keep him covered. He hopes whoever unclothed him was not Tobirama. A traitorous part of his mind thinks that they should uncloth eachother.

Tobirama raises a brow and tilts his head before his eyes narrow, “Who are you? Why did you say those words?” He forms a seal and a visible spike of chakra (blue glow encasing his skin for just a moment outlining strong muscle that makes part of Naruto _want_ ) before he looks baffled and then...scared.

There are many emotions and expressions and actions Naruto expected from past Hokages, this look of slight fear is not one of them. At least not because of _him_ Naruto. “I’m Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto says a little nervously, hoping maybe that will calm Tobirama down.

Naruto is not calm, he’s equal parts overjoyed because here is his soulmate. His best match, but equal parts ashamed because because _Senju Tobirama_ and Naruto is the demon container, the eighteen year old who couldn’t bring back Sasuke even in the end. The man who left the village after the fourth war because he was _tired_.

Tobirama looks at him and he must see some of his emotions because he sighs and mutters under his breath before saying, “I suppose my soulmate _would_ be as emotionally expressive as my brother.” He grimaces at that. “Don’t tell him I said that or he’ll start thinking things.”

Shock, then Naruto cackles wildly, holding his aching stomach and ignoring Tobirama’s offended _“What are you laughing at”_.

Tobirama takes a step forward and then hesitantly sits down.

Bouts of chuckles still leave Naruto’s throat when he looks up and sees Tobirama looking right at him, a smile playing on the older man's lips. “Your gorgeous.” Naruto whispers pressing his hand against Tobirama’s face.

A bright red flush runs across Tobirama’s cheeks but he doesn’t push Naruto away instead he licks his lips and his eyes trail over Naruto’s face. “For a soulmate...you are not terrible.”

Naruto laughs again and his hand slides down Tobirama’s face to his neck.

Tobirama _groans_ at the touch to his neck, and his eyes widen and he grabs for Naruto’s hand, “D-don’t.”

Arousal pulses under Naruto’s skin and he almost pulls back, but he needs to do this. So instead he says, a little brokenly because he’s equal parts aroused and hesitant, “Shh, nothing to-be e-embarrassed about.” He carefully draws his fingers down to Tobirama’s collar which makes _another_ groan leave his soulmate’s lips and he’s half hard under the blanket that is soft enough that it feels _good_ against his skin. With a tug on Tobirama’s silken shirt their faces are right next to eachother. “I will always protect you and hold your secrets, believe it.” Naruto kisses Tobirama before he can act.

Tobirama freezes just for a moment, his hands suddenly clenched tight around Naruto’s chest, thumbs rubbing against smooth skin before he kisses back. He bites Naruto’s bottom lip and Naruto moans bucking his hips.

Naruto bites back, licking inside Tobirama’s mouth and feeling those hands roam his body.

They trade kisses and Naruto finds his hands wandering under Tobirama’s shirt minutes later. Tough and hard scars under his palms and rubbing just at the edge of Tobirama's nipples.

The only reason they stop, mouths panting and Tobirama’s clothes strewn across the bed is when a knock—heavy and loud comes from the door.

“Ah-Ah, sorry brother I did not mean to interrupt.” Hashirama’s face is a bright red.

Naruto immediately wants to combust or disappear or _something_ , he had forgotten for a moment that he was making out with _Senju Tobirama_. It had felt just right and _so good_. If he didn’t know about Hashirama’s skills he would try to cover more blankets over his lap but the likelihood of doing that without catching his attention is very low.

Tobirama growls and a moment later there’s water sending Hashirama out of the room. “I am...” He pulls his hands from a seal and then glances at Naruto and flushes brightly again. He ducks his head so Naruto has to meet his eyes, “I am sorry if that was too much.”

“No!” Naruto says loudly.

Tobirama’s eyes widen and his face starts to close off.

“No! I mean I mean, no that was that—that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Naruto says, though the only _other_ kiss he’s ever had was Sasuke at age twelve.

Tobirama raises his brow, “The best kiss?” But at least his face and body are relaxing again.

For a second Naruto just nods because he can still feel Tobirama against him and Tobirama’s hand has fallen back against Naruto’s side. “ _The best_ believe it.”

Tobirama laughs and it’s the first time Naruto’s heard it. Deep, warm, and slightly gravely and fills Naruto with happiness. Even after Tobirama stops laughing Naruto knows that he’s determined to hear it again and again as many times as Tobirama allows him.

“Brother, that was rude.” Hashirama again, and he’s utterly soaked, his silk clothes clinging tightly to his body.

“Are all of you Senju men handsome?” Naruto is exasperated, and honestly can’t help the way his eyes trail over both men.

Tobirama’s shirt is spread open and even with the scars from blades and fire and what look like wind jutsu he looks stunning. Tobirama blinks and then growls at Hashirama.

Hashirama flushes and stammers and raises his hands, “Maa, I didn’t do anything brother! You are the one who soaked me with water!”

Another blast of water sends Hashirama through the door again. Sputtering comes from Hashirama and the sound of laughter from down the hall, before there’s the smack smack of someone walking through water but Hashirama doesn’t appear in the door again.

Naruto huffs a laugh and glances at Tobirama, “Jealous?”

Tobirama looks at him before looking away, “I think not of my brother.”

“Of course not Tobi.” Naruto says fondly, already feeling good about this, this thing between them that’s blossomed so easily and suddenly.

“Tobi?” Tobirama tries to frown but Naruto can see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Tobi.” Naruto shrugs and swinging a leg off the bed and then remembering he’s naked under the blanket. Only his quick reflexes stop the blanket before it leaves his dick and balls exposed. “Ah, I need some clothes? Tobi? Tobi?” Naruto glances back to the bed and this time _he_  blushes.

Tobirama is staring with a heated narrow look at Naruto’s body, trailing up from his face and wide shoulders down to his feet. “You should stay like that.” His voice hoarse.

The idea sounds more than appealing but Naruto is _not_ going to stay naked around the two Senju brothers; he would die from hyper tension and embarrassment at the amount of erections around the two. “I think I should wear clothes around your brother, ney?” Naruto tries.

A spark of possessiveness lights in Tobirama’s eyes and he’s taking off his pants and throwing them into Naruto’s hands.

Naruto catches it and the blanket slips. Except he’s more focused on Tobirama’s long muscular legs, they’re meant for speed, and his cock fills before he can help himself.

Tobirama’s wide smirk and bulge of his fundoshi makes Naruto’s eyes stall for a moment. “As much as I’d like to continue what was happening before, my brother will no doubt come back and ruin the moment for a third time.”

“I _heard that_ brother and I’m being good and waiting in the hall.” A rather wet smacking sound comes from the wall near the door.

Tobirama’s eyes narrow and he glares at the wall.

Naruto rolls his eyes because it was cute and hot the first two times but this will definitely get old quickly, “You don’t have to be jealous, I’m your soulmate remember?” Naruto says softly and more kindly because he knows what it’s like to be passed by and considered lesser.

Tension leaves Tobirama’s body and he looks up at Naruto, “Rather wise, sometimes aren’t you?”

For a moment Naruto feels offended before he sees the teasing glint and the slight smirk to Tobirama’s mouth. “Sometimes.” Naruto smiles back. He focuses on his pants before he keeps looking at Tobirama and carefully puts on Tobirama’s pants. (Which is hard when he is well _hard_ at the thought of wearing his soulmates pants)

They dress, with Tobirama giving him a shirt and a pair of sandals that look practically new. There’s little doubt that the new sandals are important, and probably expensive, and really Tobirama probably shouldn’t give them to Naruto.

But it still makes Naruto hug Tobirama and kiss him softly.

Tobirama groans when Naruto’s hand meets his neck, and he nips at Naruto’s lips, “You need to look presentable as my soulmate.” He says gruffly.

Naruto grins abashedly, “That’s all there is to it, huh?”

Tobirama straightens Naruto’s shirt and leans forward for one more kiss. “I suppose I also want to show my affections. Don’t say a word to my brother. He’s oblivious on the best of times and hopefully won’t notice.” He then walks out of the bedroom with a confident and elegant stride.

With a shake of his head Naruto follows, equal parts bemused and in awe of Tobirama’s movements. Even Sasuke who was well known for his speed doesn’t move like the Senju.

Water drips from the ceiling and hall walls and from one Senju Hashirama.

Hashirama who is pouting and huddling as if he’s ten years old instead of...Naruto _thinks_ they are twenty but he’s not sure.

“Hashirama.” Tobirama looks exasperated and he does something that Naruto has never seen before and seems to twist the water from Hashirama’s clothes and the walls and with a surge of chakra the water disappears. “Better?” He asks.

Immediately brightening, Hashirama rushes the both of them with arms wide open. He pulls Naruto and Tobirama in a tight hug and kisses their heads, “I’m so so proud of you brother. Finally finding your soulmate. I told you I had a feeling!”

“You had a feeling about Uchiha Izuna too.” Tobirama says drily.

Naruto is a little distracted by the hug and kisses, it _almost_ feels like family and a warm feeling burns inside his heart. But then he catches on what the two brothers were saying and frowns, “Uchiha?”

“Uchiha Izuna is Madara’s brother and since Madara, Mito, and Hashirama are all soulmates he thought the same of the younger Uchiha and I.” Tobirama says with a grimace, “As if I’d like that brat.”

Hashirama laughs and pats Tobirama’s shoulder, “But your the same age!” He says with a giddiness that makes Tobirama glare.

Naruto watches the two with amusement and can’t help the fondness and warmth that appears in his chest when Tobirama catches his eyes.

Tobirama stops at the edge of the hallway leading to a rather large dining room—there are several kids; one with Uchiha black hair, Senju brown, and Uzumaki red. “They are rather loud, if you’d rather we ate in my room...” He trails off and once again he looks uncertain and slightly afraid.

Naruto grins wide and cheerful, “We’re soulmates right Tobi? That means they’re my family too, Believe it!” He wraps an arm around Tobirama’s shoulders and can't help pressing close to Tobirama's body.

Soulmates being touchy has always been a weird sight to Naruto in the past—future? But now it’s almost a _need_ that he can’t help kiss and touch Tobirama as much as possible. Though the other man seems to have a better control of the urge, not that Naruto minds because Tobirama isn’t rejecting the touching Naruto initiates.

Tobirama scuffs but a wide smile crosses his face and he wraps his own arm around Naruto's waist. “Of course we are.”

“ _Mom_ Uncle Tobirama is _smiling_ the world is goin’a end.” One of the children yells.

“Don’t scare the kids, Senju.” A deep dark voice coming from the eldest Uchiha at the table says.

An Uzumaki because who else has that deep red shade of hair, tutts and scolds both the child and Madara.

After a few more minutes of watching the children be pushed into seats Tobirama leads him to the table.

“Uzumaki Mito, from your clan, Naru.” Tobirama stumbles over the nickname but Naruto just grins at him wide and bright.

Mito looks him over and nods, “You have rather powerful chakra, it feels almost like my niece.” She pats a young red head and smiles, “this is Uzumaki Kohaku, though technically thanks to the seal we used she is Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha Kohaku, but that is quiet a mouthful isn’t it?” She winks at him.

Naruto laughs against Tobirama’s cheek, and feels the other man’s glare.

Madara glances up at him and then at Tobirama before rolling his eyes, “Maybe you will pull that stick out of his ass.”

“Ass.” Kohaku yells.

Mito stares down Madara and then gently touches Yuu’s face, “Please no cursing until your older.” She says.

Kohaku nods looking utterly besotted with her mother.

Madara grimaces and Hashirama laughs beside him.

“Sounds like your sleeping on the couch.” Hashirama says between chuckles.

“Then you won’t get my usual nightly present.” Madara drawls.

Hashirama loses his cheer instantly and looks heartbroken.

Before the others can speak Tobirama points to the black haired girl and the brown haired girl. “Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama.” He grimaces and glares at both of the fathers.

“Don’t be mad brother that we gave them such important names to us!” Hashirama wails.

Madara just looks long-suffering, "Please don't keep upsetting him.  _You_ don't have to deal with his moodswings anymore."

“See what you will have to be put through?” Tobirama asks but his body tremors and Naruto is sure only _he_ can feel it because the man is just that good. Perhaps scared of the disfunction but all Naruto sees is a family.

A family that Naruto wants to be apart of. Naruto raises his brow and says, “I’m pretty sure I just told you I’m staying and to _believe it_.” He says with as much emphasis and strength as he can put into the words.

Tobirama stares at him for long, far too long before he pulls him into a kiss that’s more bite but gentles immediately.

Naruto returns the kiss breathing heavily and thinking this is right, this is where he’s meant to be.

The thrum of the words across his chest suddenly starts to beat in a rhythm that doesn’t match his heart.

Both of them lock eyes and smile, feeling eachothers heartbeats right above their own.

It’s not quite _love_ yet but Naruto is ready for any and all trials, he’s never given up, and he’s not about too.

Tobirama smiles right back, fond and warm and _everything_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That feel when you write something and then while editting it you have no idea if you like it anymore.
> 
> I'll just have to keep writing Tobirama/Naruto fics till they resonate I guess.


End file.
